Fуяємуѕт'ѕ σηє-ѕнσт вσσк
by FyreMyst
Summary: A book of all my one-shots about cats and the warriors series. Check it out for guess-the-cat's-POV-from-the-series, shippings, exclusive POV's from my fan-fictions, pieces of my novels turned to cats, and random things that beg to be written! I accept requests! R&R, request and read! Enjoy! (Rated T just in case. Stories with T rated material will be marked in the directory).
1. Chapter 1

_**This is where I'll be posting my collection of random one-shots relating to cats and the warrior series. Some whill be guess-the-cat's-POV for cats in the series, one-shots from different POV's in my fan-fictions, parts of my novels turned into cats, or scenes just want to write! So R&R and enjoy!  
Note that there will be a variety of kinds of stories here, all on new pages. **_

* * *

_**Directory: **_

Chapter one: This page. =P

Chapter two: - ғooтprιɴтѕ . . .

Chapter three: { ~ Mч łøνe ~ } (Guess the cat)

Chapter four: ǀη тнє Ɓєgιηηιηg...

Chapter five: Pαℓє Gяєєη Eуєѕ (Poem-shot) (Bonus scene of DaN!)

* * *

**_Request!_**

I'll be taking requests on what to write from the comments! Request something for me to write and I'll do it!


	2. - ғooтprιɴтѕ

**- ғooтprιɴтѕ . . .**

A small brown she-cat stands in the snow, the wind stirring the white flakes around her. Each reflects a speck of the moonlight, making it seem as if the stars have come to the ground to watch the scene unfold. The breeze nips through her fur and the brown she-cat flinches against the harsh chill the wind brings. But she doesn't move out of the barren plain into the forest.

She spots movement and her eyes flick over to it, focusing on the spot. Small indentations move across the snow, making a slight crunch as if a cat is walking there.

But there is no cat.

The pawprints move closer; the indentations marking a trail across the barren landscape. Still, she does not move. Abruptly, the path of prints starts twisting around her, staying a tail-length away as they circle.

The crunching of the packed snow inches its way around the still she-cat. She only swivels her head to follow the steps with her eyes as they move around her. Slowly, the pawprints draw towards where they had started. For a heartbeat, panic flickers across the she-cat's blue eyes before they narrow in determination.

The leading print brushes against the first step, completing the circle. Suddenly, an eerie blue light flashes up, coming from each pawprint of the circle to create a wall around the she-cat. She stands there calmly, though her fur bristles on her shoulders and haunches.

Whispers start to voice. The murmuring of many cats at once joined together in a single, high-pitch drone. The top of the ring of light starts curving overhead, blocking the stars. The whispers grow louder, a clamor over the movement of the light. Now it is a dome of flickering blue light with the she-cat standing at its center.

Abruptly, the noise stops and the dome collapses in on itself, smothering the she-cat. But she is gone, only a circle of melted snow marking the place she once stood. All around, more domes start disappearing: red, green, silver.

I can only stand in awe as I see the events unfold in front of me. I watch as even more domes come and go until the moon no longer lights the snow-covered plains and the easternmost horizon is tinted blood-red. I can only wonder...

_What just happened?_


	3. Mч łøνe

**{{ Note: This is for a challenge I gave myself; writing a story using _only_**_** dialogue!**_** R&R, Read and Enjoy! **

**This is also... A GUESS THE CHARACTER! This will be written in the Point of Veiw of one of the characters in the main series! Guess who they are to win! }}**

_**Congratulation to llFullForcell! The cats are Dovewing, Tigerheart and Bumblestripe!**_

_**To anyone who guessed Bluestar, she was close, but as revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Thrushwing knew of her relationship and didn't react in this way. Thanks for the comments and be sure to look out for the next GtC!**_

* * *

**{ ~ Mч łøνe ~ }**

"Where are we going?" (Dove)

"Just wait." (Tiger)

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet, we're almost there... now. Isn't the veiw wonderful? I used to sit here for hours, just sitting here. It's so quiet and peaceful, especially on a night like tonight. I mean look at the lake! It's smooth as a kit's fur."

"Oh, it's wonderful! The water looks so soft... if any of our kit's pelts look like this, I name it Lakekit to remember this veiw. Oh, dear, you're so wonderful! Thank you."

"Thank _you_." ... "Moments like these are made even more bittersweet when I know it'll be forever until I see you again."

"I'll come see you again as soon as I'm able to leave the kits on their own. It won't be long; you'll see."

"I know... but I would still wish to see your smile every day I wake up. I wish to see your beautiful eyes, our beautiful kits-"

"You can always come."

"You know I cannot. Would you come to me?"

"I-I couldn't."

"I didn't think so. And it's probably for the best, even if it tears my heart in two."

"Stop it, furball; you're so dramatic."

"Maybe, but it's the truth and you know it. I know you feel it as well."

"I love you."

"I lov-"

"I thought you had more common sense than to take a walk at night when you're this close to kitting. You don't want to harm our kits, do you?... -, what is this?" (Bumble)

"Please, I can explain! It's not how it looks! I-I-"

"Why? Why did you lie to me? Why did you lie to the entire Clan?! They all thought you were expecting my kits! _I _thought they were mine."

"Please. Please don't tell them. No one ever has to know. Please, if you love me, please do this for me."

"I do love you. But did you ever love _me_? How long have you lied to me, tricked me into thinking you actually cared for me? And to think I actually believed it! We're through. You have to deal with this on your own. You caused it, you have to fix it. What little faith I still have in you I'll use to not tell. But not for one single heartbeat will I play father to these kits. These _mistakes. _I don't care what the Clan thinks about it; I'll tell them outright they aren't mine even if I don't tell them who the father really is. I thought you had more sense than this, but now I see you're just another maggot-riddled liar."

"Thank you. I'm sorry. So sorry."

"You can never apologize for what you've done. Ever."

"Go. Leave. You're argument's through. Leave her alone now. You got what you wanted."

"I didn't _want _this."

"No one did. But our hearts have spoken, and I'm sorry, but it has never spoken to you. I should have said something before... but I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"What's done is done. No cat can change the past. You better uphold that promise. And you... I'll see you later. It's almost dawn. We need to get back home."

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Either of you."

"Until another night, my love, until another night."


	4. ǀη тнє Ɓєgιηηιηg

**{{ UNEDITED VERSION.  
****I got bored. Read and enjoy!  
P.S: This is meant to be an elder's tale for a Clan or something like that. It's a story.  
P.S.S: This is not meant to be offensive to any religion, it is purely fictional of what I think the Clan cats would tell about the Beginning. }}**

In the beginning, there was one cat named Love. She was beautiful: a white she-cat, pure as snow, with long fur and wings made of the softest feathers. Her voice was soft and silky, her eyes ice blue. Love's heart was pure; no anger, hatred or darkness could come close to her. She was perfect. Love flew through the air of the empty world, never landing as there was yet no dirt or stone to cover the surface of the ocean, only frothing waves. It was a perfect life, but Love soon grew lonely and created a daughter in her own image, a small she-cat named Joy.

Joy was just as pure as her mother was, but her eyes were instead green. Joy soon grew jealous of her mother's perfect blue eyes, thinking green wasn't a true color as the only things in the world were blue: the ocean and the sky. There was nothing she could compare her eyes to while Love could claim hers were as blue as the ocean or as blue as the sky. This jealousy started to burn in Joy's heart, turning a single feather on he wing black.

Love saw the feather change -the single dark feather was easy to see in the perfect white- and asked her: "What causes you this ailment of a tainted feather?"

"It is an ailment of the heart, mother, of jeolousy for your eyes," Joy replied honestly, for in this new world, there was nothing such as lies or half-truths.

So Love flew down to the waves and blew a gentle breath. Dirt and stone rose up out of the depths at her call and jutted out of the crashing waves, creating the first island. She gently alit on the surface and tucked in her wings, walking for the first time ever. Where her paws touched the ground, green things began to grow. As green was not yet a color, Love used her only daughter's eyes to create the land. The light greens, the dark greens, ever shade of green imaginable she saw in Joy's eyes and painted the grasses and trees and plants with those colors.

Then water crashed upon the shore and there Love saw the first rainbow as there was no rain or storms in the perfect world to spread droplets in the air before the island. Inspired, she painted more colors and shades, creating lilies and daisies and tulips, though none of her creations were really alive. "Now there is equal color for all eyes to see and compare," Love mewed. Joy smiled and walked through the island, seeing the color of her eyes in each and every plant, her jealousy fading as she realized she was beautiful in her own way. As they were ready to fly once more, the black feather broke free of Joy's wing and drifted back down into the ocean, leaving Joy pure once more.

But that darkness was the first in the new world and once it is there, it would never leave. The black feather sunk beneath the waves to the darkness beneath the water and began to change, forming another cat. This cat's name was Hate and he was as dark as the feather he was born of. Darkness enveloped his fur, turning it black and his wings were as pure as a raven's plumage. His eyes were a deep green just as the cat's whose feather he was made of. Hate lurked in the depths of the ocean, spreading the darkness to the bottom. Like Love, he soon grew lonely and flapped his wings, moving him towards the surface as if he were flying through the water. He saw one of Love's islands (for in the time Hate spent underwater, she had been making more land for her daughter) and stood on land for the first time.

He saw the not yet alive plants and sought to kill them, for he despised the light and anything above the murky depths of his lair, but as hard as he tried, he could not bring Death just as Love couldn't create Life. Angry, he was about to dive back into the water when he saw a white feather float down from the sky. He walked over to it, curious, just as Love landed in front of him. He touched the feather and a whole new array of emotions he had never felt flooded over him: happiness, Joy, Love.

Love stepped forward and stroked Hate with a white wing for he made the ragged black he wore look beautiful through the shine and shimmer of his feathers. Hate thought Love beautiful for her purity, the new emotions letting him feel love for the she-cat. They both felt a shock and touched noses, creating Life. Life shook her golden fur out, her eyes flashing- one blue, one green. Her wings spread; the right the pure white of Love, the left the shimmering black of Hate. Life then flew, the air from her wings stirring plants awake; the grasses whispered, the trees shook their leaves, the ferns waving to and fro. But Life felt something more was needed in this world.

Life stood and roared to the clouds making the ground rumble and shake. Out of the earth, small mounds started to form, breaking to reveal animals: a pack of wolves shook out their fur before racing to the north in a flurry of yips and howls; a tall creature with a long neck trotted out of the glade followed by a large bison. Fish fell out of the riverbanks to splash into the rivers and streams, ants poured out of the ground in droves before quickly burrowing back in. All around, animals ran from the roar, spreading out over the land. Finally, Life closed her jaws and the rumbling stopped, creating a still silence over the land. But still Life felt something more. She put a paw to the ground and more mounds rose creating lions and tigers and bobcats. Instead of running, these animals stayed in front of Life.

She bestowed upon these creatures two gifts: that of thought and that of speech. One lion stood forward and thououghly thanked Life for her gifts, but he knew words were not enough to show his greatfullness of receiving the gifts. So he conversed with the other cats and they came together, creating a simple cat in Life's image before slinking into the undergrowth and dissapearing.

Life took the kit to her parents where she dropped it protectively between her paws. "I take this kit as my son, given to me by the Great Cats I have created."

Love responded: "Then I will be a grandmother, for it was I who created you. I will protect this kit."

Then Life yowled in agony for Hate had tossed away the white feather that had given him emotions, jealous, for he deemed Life too much like Love and not himself, for he wanted Death. In his anger he called forth her shadow, making him into Death who would forever haunt Life and turn her dark.

Distraught, for she had loved Hate and Life, Love forced Hate away from their daughter. They faught, and though Love took many wounds, Hate was vanquished to a realm of darkness where he was able to rule without harming Earth.

Joy, who had been standing back all the while, rushed forward to her creator and pushed her nose into Love's fur as she started to die. On her last breath, Love made a wish to be sent to her own realm to avoid Death where she could watch over Earth, leaving Life and Death to roam the land forever. Over time, Love created another world she called StarClan, where good cats could come after death claimed them. Likewise, Hate created a land where cats who were just as evil and cold-hearted as he could roam after death. And this was how the world was made.

**{{ R&R, Read and Enjoy! Hope you liked it, comment for more one-shots! }}**


	5. Pαℓє Gяєєη Eуєѕ

**{{ - T for gore and trigger warning.**

**This is just a small poem-shot based off the characters and plot of my fan-fiction _Darkest at Midnight. _(Check it out on the warriors forums under fan-fiction!) R&R, Read and Enjoy! }}**

* * *

**Pαℓє - Gяєєη - Eуєѕ**

Running, running, ever running  
from the murky depths  
of those pale green eyes.

Blood and claws  
gore and fangs  
injuries all around  
Yowling, screaming, writhing in pain  
all because of those pale green eyes.

Fear,  
pain,  
hate and anger  
cat turned on cat,  
Clan on Clan  
confusion and disarray,  
who's on your side?  
Your enemy?  
Your friend?  
You find they're the same.  
All because of those pale green eyes.

Why, oh, why  
did I watch and wait  
to see how it would unfold?  
Death and pain  
anger and hate  
all because of those pale green eyes.

Dreams turned nightmares,  
visions and sights  
all I could see  
were those pale green eyes.

A queen she called herself  
she thought she was doing right.  
But at what cost?  
A dictator  
a murderer  
a hater  
Death.  
All were inside  
those pale green eyes.

Nothing was right  
everything was wrong.  
Cats killed  
borders blurred  
friendships shattered  
enemies made  
Death. Death. Death.  
Prisoners and allies  
friends turned foes,  
foes turned friends  
all because of those pale green eyes.

All I wanted  
my only wish  
was to see those pale green eyes  
just one last time  
so I could finally finish  
what I should have done all those years ago-  
watch the life drain out of them.


	6. - One

**_{{ I was in an odd mood when I wrote this. :/ But it did help clear a little writer's block! }}_**

**_One_**

He says the night sky is dark velvet, filled with lightning bugs that are stars and a big, round white thing that is the moon. The shadows are placed as carefully as an artist's brush, covering the forest in dapples of hues. The greens are mellow, but not lifeless. No, quite the opposite; the greens waver and sway in an otherworldly dance, lulling even the toughest warrior into a trance as they soothe. The beach glows a soft silvery-white like that of long-burnt out embers, reflecting the moon's pale light. The lake is as flat as a mirror.

He says the cool breeze is like nothing you can ever imagine, peaceful and soft and all those other words that drop like jewels from the tongue. He says that although the moss beneath your paws is the same moss that you walk on during the day, the night-moss is different. It's as soft as a kit's fur and cool to the touch; just enough so you feel as if you are instead padding in the clouds.

But that's not all, he says. He weaves whispers of the scents, the wonderful, frosty scents. The air seems to collect in your lungs, bringing with it a scent not one unlike the smell of grass right after the rain. The smells all seem sharper, more precise, and fresher. A cat could stay their entire lives and not drink in enough of the night scents.

He says the sounds are a chorus of only the most wonderful of harmonies. The waves lapping upon the shore thrumming in tune with your heart as you listen. Crickets' chirps twist a delicate melody while the soft calls of owls create a counter-melody fit of an orchestra.

He even says you can taste night. He says it tastes crisper than the freshest spring water; that it tastes like rain and cold, and… starlight. Like starlight…

You can't fully explain the night, he says, you have to experience it, you have to be it.

And neither can you explain the day, I say.

Try, he says, try.

And so I do.

I say the day is bright, brighter than anything you can imagine. The sky is clear as the lake, and just as brilliant and deep a blue. The sun is a big, round, blaze of fire that floats across the sky like a bird, yet only goes up and down once. The forest is… energy: an inferno of life and movement. The greens are vibrant and cheery, and make you want to run as fast as you can for the rest of time. The lake ripples and swirls in magnificent patterns, creating images and pictures in the white-topped waves.

I say the warmth rushing all around in invigorating. The moss springs beneath your paws, letting you move faster and faster and faster with every pawstep. The ferns embrace you as you walk past before letting you go to somewhere new and exciting. The warmth of day seeps into your fur like raw power, whispering in your head tales of adventure and journeys not yet taken.

I tell how the scents of the forest are bright and pure, full of prey and everything green. The water smells of places you haven't been and things you haven't yet seen, full of newness and promise. The forest smells like life: everything that has the pleasure of living and everything that is not yet living, but wishes to be.

I say the forest is noisy, but in a good way. There is always something there, watching your back, making sure you are always safe. Birds trill in the highest ranges of hearing while squirrels chatter in the high places of the treetops. Water rushes and gurgles in pleasant ways, contrasting to the harsh booms of the waves crashing onto the shore. The wind always is pushing the bushes and grasses into wonderful waves of rustles and sounds.

I say you can taste day. The taste is so abstract, so different and new I cannot explain. It tastes like fresh prey, like running, like energy and motion and exhilaration.

Too bad we will never be able to see it all. Our condition is both our greatest blessing and the most dreadful curse. I will never get to see the dark, and he will never see the light. It was supposed to be a punishment, we say, a punishment gone wrong. For instead of separating me from the light, they have brought me closer… closer than ever before. He is my night, and I am his day. Together, we are one. One cat, one body, but two minds. But still one, we say, always one.


End file.
